In general, an instrument panel, which provides information on a vehicle speed, RPM, a water temperature, and the amount of fuel etc. to a driver, is mounted on the front of an instrument cluster ahead of the driver in a vehicle.
The vehicle speed, RPM, the water temperature, and the amount of fuel etc. on the instrument panel can be read by pointers provided on the instrument panel.
The instrument panel is equipped with background lights therein so that a driver or passengers can easily see numbers showing the current state through the pointers when driving at night.
The instrument panel needs a switch and a motor for turning on the pointers, and a light source for lighting the pointers. Therefore, the number of parts increases, and the assembly cost may increase accordingly.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.